What happens when Ten ten gets addicted to chips
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Choji let's Ten ten tries some of his chips, she really likes it, and I mean she REALLY likes it and gets addicted to chips!


When Ten ten is addicted to chips

By

Naruto 4 life

The Genin meeting that just ended. Every body was leaving. Ten ten loved when they had meetings like this, she got to talk to everybody and see how they were doing. She walked outside where everybody else was talking. She saw Ino and Sakura flirting with Sasuke like always while Rock lee was watching his 'youthful cherry blossom' from a distance. She saw Choji and Neji argue about something, She went to go see what it was half out of curiosity and half out of Neji was over there.

"Hey guys what are you two yelling about"

"Neji thinks chips are disgusting and unhealthy" Choji said while talking another handful of chips and shoving it in his mouth.

"They are I don't know how you can eat those things!"

"They taste delicious!" Choji said once again eating more chips.

"What do you think Ten ten, do chips taste good?" Neji asked her.

Neji actually wanted her opinion! But she never had chips before. Well at least Neji asked her opinion!

"Um... I never had chips before I wouldn't know" I replied.

"I won't normally share my chips, but since you never tried some here" Choji said as he handed her a chip.

"It's original, not barbeque or sour cream and onion, so you know" Choji said.

I slowly put the chip to my mouth. I never had chips before because they didn't look to appealing. Neji was watching her she better eat it.

Chop…chop..chop…

"Hey these are pretty good!" Ten ten said with great Delight.

"See I told you Neji" Choji said.

"Ten ten, how can you like those things!" Neji said. Then he walked away toward Rock lee to try to get him away from Sakura, he was more 'good-guy poses'.

"Hey Choji, could I have some more of those?" Ten ten asked.

"Here I have another bag you can have" choji said reaching in his book bag to pull out a bag of chip.

She opened it and quickly ate some more yummy chips. She was kind of sad that she made Neji mad, but chips were good.

---------the next day-----------

Ten ten comes to the training grounds eating a bag of chips.

"You look like Choji" Rock lee said.

Ten ten continued eating chips.

She didn't even train today, she watched rock lee and Neji train while she sat and enjoyed the chips.

"Hey Ten ten maybe you should lay off the chips and train with up?" Master Gai said.

"No, it's ok" she said and then stuffed a handful of chips in her mouth.

Then her team continued training.

"Okay that's it for today I have to go somewhere for a week, so you get a week off" master Gai said, then left.

Then Ten ten went to the market and bought more chips.

--------after a week had passed--------

Neji, Rock Lee, and Master Gai wait at the training grounds for Ten ten.

They see a silhouette in the distance, that must be Ten tan.

When she came in to view, Rock lee screamed and fainted.

"Is he okay?" Ten ten said as she munched on her chips.

Neji stared at her.

"What?" Ten ten said.

They were all speech less.

Rock lee woke up and then also looked at Ten ten.

"Wow, you got FAT!" Rock lee said.

"Hey! It's not my fault, it's the chips fault" Ten ten said.

"That's it Ten ten no more chips!" Neji said and grabbed the chips.

"NO, MY CHIPS" Ten ten said and tackled him.

Neji was also must squished by her new found weight.

He stood up and looked at Ten ten on the ground hugging her chips.

After Ten ten left, Rock Lee, Neji, and master Gai developed a plan to get her off chips.

They saw Ten ten walking down the road eating chips. Rock lee came up behind her and held her so she couldn't move he being the strongest. Then Neji put a blind fold on her.

They took her master Gai's house. They un did the blind fold.

"Where am I, Rock lee? Neji? Master Gai?" Ten ten said.

"just watch the tape" Master Gai said.

It was what chips did to your heart and how choji could handle it because of his blood line. Then it was a picture of her before she started eating chips, and what happened to her afterward. Then the TV turned off.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that bad" Ten ten said.

"Ten ten give me the chips" Neji said.

"Farewell my yummy friend" she said and passed the chips to Neji.

That was stop of the Chip frenzy and Ten ten lost all that weight and was back too normal.

Then Ten ten discovered she really liked gold fish. Next she turned out being orange, but that's another story…


End file.
